Described below is a display device for a motor vehicle, the display device having a display area for displaying an image and an optical device, which is designed to project an image displayed on the display area by way of a reflection area as a virtual image. The optical device has in this case at least one reflector and an actuator, which is designed for moving the reflector. Also described below is a motor vehicle with such a display device.
The related art includes display devices, in particular HUDs (Head-Up Displays), which usually have a display on which an image can be displayed and is projected via an optical unit as a virtual image by reflection on the windshield of a motor vehicle. The light of the displayed image that is cast or projected by the optical unit onto the windshield is partly reflected by the windshield, whereby the virtual image is produced. On account of their function, such display devices are located in front of the driver in the traveling direction and consequently in the area of direct solar irradiation. The optical elements of the display device, in particular reflectors or mirrors, have in this case a magnifying function. As a result, under unfavorable conditions solar irradiation can cause extreme heating of the equipment and the focused solar radiation can make the display of the display device melt.
The related art includes HUDs which have an adjustable mirror that can be adjusted in accordance with predetermined criteria in order to prevent sunlight that is radiated through the windshield from being incident on the display of the HUD. Such devices at the same time have sensor systems, in order for example to sense an illuminance or a position of the sun, as described in DE 10 2011 105 689 A1, or a temperature in the vicinity of the display, as described in DE 100 44 221 A1. Such configurations consequently require numerous additional components, such as sensors and actuators, such as for example electric motors, control devices for activating the actuators, and are consequently relatively expensive and also take up a lot of installation space.